New York, New York
by hollygolightly88
Summary: UPDATED with ch. 10... FINALLY! so the idea here is that Meredith who is a third year at Dartmouth that makes her about 21ish accompanies her mother to a surgical convention in New York, for interns… guess who’s an intern in New York…?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the idea here is that Meredith (who is a third year at Dartmouth that makes her about 21-ish) accompanies her mother to a surgical convention in New York, for interns… guess who's an intern in New York…? It's just a random story about a possible meeting between two characters way before the series begins. F.Y.I the italics are Meredith's thoughts.**

Meredith Grey placed a hand on her stomach hoping that it may calm her nausea, no such luck. To take her mind off of the uneasiness of her stomach, she tried imagine what this conference would be like. _Will people be impressed by my obvious connections? Will people already know who I am, or will have to tell them who I'm related to? No, if they don't know who I am, than I'm not going to tell them._ All these thoughts and more were spiraling through her head, _uh oh, spiraling_, she cupped her hand over her mouth just incase, _nope false alarm._ _She just needed to relax, the captain said that they would be landing in twenty minutes; all she needed to do was relax. _She reminded herself to relax once more before closing her eyes, trying her best to sleep through the rest of the worst plane ride ever. Surprisingly it worked. The next time she opened her eyes, the plane had successfully landed at the airport.

Meredith could hardly wait to get out of the claustrophobic-ness that was economy class. She unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as she was allowed to and she hopped out of her seat to grab her carry-on. She just gave to flight attendant a smile as she zoomed passed her. All Meredith was focused on was breathing fresh air, that didn't smell of the plastic crap that they called airline food.

As soon as she stepped into the airport, she didn't like it. _It's too busy. _After ten minutes of searching she found the baggage claim, and then the restroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tugged on a lock of wavy, dirty blonde hair, willing it to stay straight, it didn't. She sighed, she looked… presentable in her straight-legged jeans and grey sweater. Though her mother did say that she should wear something more than jeans and a tee shirt when she arrived, _but I'm not wearing jeans and a tee shirt, this is a sweater. Crap._ She knew what she had to do. She riffled through her suitcase until she found what she was looking for; an emerald green tweed knee-length pencil skirt and an off-the-shoulder black cashmere sweater, the same outfit she wore to her Dartmouth interview. She locked herself into a stall again and quickly changed into her "dressed to impress outfit". She walked out of the stall holding the clothes she was just wearing in a jumbled ball. She turned to an elderly lady putting on lipstick,

"How do I look?" she asked. The lady turned to her, looked her up and down and said,

"The shoes have gotta go." In a Brooklyn accent. Meredith followed her gaze down to the beige clogs that sat happily on her feet. She nodded and grabbed a pair of black leather pointy-toed sling backs out of her bag and one by one, she slipped them onto her feet. _God I hate these shoes._ Meredith just kept thinking positive thoughts-like how her mother might not criticize her about her outfit-as she walked out of the washrooms and tried her best not to look like a hopeless tourist as she searched for the front of the building.

After asking a policeman for directions she found the doors and stepped outside into the brisk wind wheeling her suitcase behind her. Yellow taxicabs lined the curb; she smiled when she spotted an unoccupied taxi and made her way to it, trying to ignore the silent cries of help that her pinky toes kept sending her.

Meanwhile, just as Derek Shepherd was about to get into his waiting taxi, the wind pulled the pamphlet for the convention he was going to out of his hands and blew it away.

"Sorry, I'll be right back." He said to the taxi driver before quickly running after the important piece of paper. He got back to his taxi just in time to catch girl in a green skirt trying to steal it. "I can't believe you just did that." He told her in a jokingly tone.

"I'm sorry?" she asked as she turned around to face him, her look didn't turn from icy to soft when she set her eyes on him and that kind of caught him off guard, he was kind of used to girls throwing themselves at him. She raised a blonde eyebrow as she waited for him to explain his comment.

"Um, you stole my taxi." He said

"Uh, I kind of got here first so, there are lots of other taxis." She said, trying not to sound rude.

"Actually, all the other taxis are taken and my luggage already in the trunk of this one." he said giving her a quick smirk.

"What?" she turned and looked at the trunk, then back to him, "God damn it!" she said to her self, "Okay, well sorry, I guess I'll just wait for the next round of taxis to come or something." She said with a pout as she stepped away from the door and onto the curb.

"Well, hey, maybe we could share, where are you headed?" he asked, feeling slightly sorry for her, he could tell she wasn't from around here.

"Um…" she pulled a wrinkled piece of paper out of her carry on and quickly scanned its contents, "the Waldorf-Astoria." She said, looking up at him.

"Well that makes two of us." He said, a little shocked,

"Really? Okay, um are you sure?" she asked wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Positive, you want some help with your luggage?" he asked

"Uh, I got it." She said with a smile

"Oh, so you're not as high maintenance as your clothes and the fact that you're going to the Waldorf-Astoria predict." He said with a laugh,

"Trust me, twenty minutes ago, I was wearing jeans and sneakers" she said returning his laugh with a laugh of her own. Derek smiled, he liked this girl, and she had the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh with her.

"That's refreshing." He said as he got in the car and wait for her to get in beside him.

Meredith slammed down the trunk of the taxi that she was sharing with a guy who had the dreamiest eyes she'd ever seen. She slide in beside him and buckled up,

"So, what brings you to New York?" he asked, _God, I've know him for like, what, a minute? And I already love the way he looks at me, what's wrong with me…?_ She smiled,

"I'm meeting someone." _That's not a complete lie; I mean I am meeting my mother, who is at the convention. _

"Someone, like a boyfriend." He asked,

"I hardly know you, and you're already hitting on me?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Derek Shepherd" Derek held out his hand, Meredith took it.

"Meredith" she replied, deciding not to tell Derek her last name, because chances were, he was going to the convention, and would have defiantly heard of her mother.

"Just Meredith?" he asked with a smile

"No, but if you're lucky you might find it out later." She smiled back

"I hardly know you, and you're already hitting on me? You have no self control, its sad really." He gave her a smirk and she just laughed. "So, you're meeting your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm single, and I'm meeting my mother, she's at a convention."

"Oh, the surgical convention?" Meredith nodded, "Does that mean I can assume you're an intern?" he asked

"I'm in my third year at Dartmouth. I'm only allowed to come as a guest of my mom's, but I thought the experience would give me the upper hand, you know?" Derek nodded, "But are you an intern?"

"Yep, I'm from New York."

"So what are you doing at the airport?"

"I was visiting someone in Ohio," he replied

"Someone, like a girlfriend?" she asked mirroring the exact tone he used when he asked her the same question. He just laughed.

"You are quite the woman Meredith." He said with a smirk, she just smiled, "I'm here for the convention too, it's probably going to be really boring, but Ellis Grey will be there, so it's bound to have some interesting moments."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I was visiting my sister, but I do have a girlfriend," Meredith frowned, "at least I think I do."

"That's reassuring; tell her that you and you're golden." Meredith scoffed. She had been sitting here, flirting with this guy who is utterly perfect, all to find out that he has a girlfriend.

"Well before I went to Ohio, she said that we should see other people. So…" he trailed off

"Well, then yes, you are defiantly broken up." Meredith said proudly, "and if she's just really weird, and you aren't broken up, you probably shouldn't tell her that you spent your whole ride to the hotel hitting on a tourist."

"You're not a tourist; you're here for the convention." Derek corrected her as the cab driver pulled up to the Waldorf-Astoria.

"I know, but the convention is a week long, and I was going to spend a second week here, to be a tourist." Meredith explained as they stepped out of the cab.

"Maybe I'll show you around." Derek said smiling, as he pulled both their luggage out of the trunk and handed the cab driver a twenty, "keep the change" Derek said to him.

"Maybe you will." Meredith replied, "And, you're not paying for the ride," she said to him as they walked side by side into the hotel

"Well, I just did," he said being stubborn

"Well, then here," she held up a ten dollar bill in front of his face, "We'll share"

"Fine," Derek said, snatching the bill away from her hand. He was too busy looking at the fiery red-head waiting by the elevator, to argue. Meredith noticed where his gaze was directed, as the red-head turned to look at him.

"So either, that's your girlfriend with that other guy trying to make you jealous, or you're a very insensitive man, checking a girl out while talking to another." Meredith said turning his attention back on her,

"I'm not an insensitive man" Derek said, pretending to be hurt by what Meredith just called him.

"That's what I thought, who's the guy?"

"That's Mark, she's just trying to make it look like she moved on, but I don't buy it, Mark's my best friend." Derek said, trying not to be concerned that the red-head was staring at him and Meredith.

"What did you say her name was?" Meredith asked

"Oh, I didn't, but its Addison."

"Ah huh, and all your friends are here?"

"Like I said, we're interns" Derek gave her a smirk

"Okay, well I'd better check in, but thanks for sharing your taxi," Meredith leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Maybe I'll see you around." With that she walked to the check in desk. Derek stood there for a second, thinking about what just happened, he quickly glanced at Addison, she was fuming. Huh, maybe this convention wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would.

"We'll talk later" he called after Meredith, who turned around and smiled at him before continuing to walk to the check in.


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, so I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever, and I totally mean forever, because it's been like 3 months, but I have good excuse… writers block. That's right; writer's block. I'll tell you what happened… I was so sure about where I was going to take the story, and I had the next chapter half written (I swear!) but then I went to sleep, woke up the next morning, re-read it and it was total and complete crap, I really mean it. So I had no idea what to do, so me being the biggest procrastinator ever, I put it off for a week. But then I still couldn't think of anything so I made the story an oneshot. But guess what?!?!? I got an idea! YAY me! So yeah, I'm not updating tonight because I have a mondo amount of homework due (like a whole art project---boo.) but I'm going to try when I get home from school tomorrow (Friday!!) and I get home at like 4-ish, so the update should be up by Saturday morning min. Sunday night max. **

**P.S. because I forgot, I don't own Grey's Anatomy at all, I wish I did, I really, really, really wish I did. **

**P.P.S. since I'm already having such fun with this, I think I might ditch the art, and work on this, yay!**

**Oh and I know that I didn't reply back, but I love ALL you reviewers!!!! If I could I would totally bake you all cakes, and then send them to you via Fed-Ex. But I can't, so you'll have to make due with my sincere proclamation of love to you all.**

**P.P.P.S. does anyone know anything about the fight between Dempsey and Washington?? 'cause I don't, and I really want to. And does anyone know why a new episode is not on tonight…??? Thanks. **

**Oh and a mistake that, I myself have caught and am too lazy to go back an correct is at the end of the chapter Derek says "We'll talk later" (like he does in the 2nd episode after the elevator make-out) it should be "We'll talk later?" that's really been bugging me **

**Once more, I'M SO SORRY!! And again, thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any bit of Grey's Anatomy, if I did I assure you, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this in little ole Ontario**

**Okay, so you all read my authors note, or skimmed it, if you didn't, then I don't know what you're doing here. But if you did, you would know that I am continuing this was-once-a-oneshot. So yeah I didn't get around to doing it yesterday (Thursday) because I had art homework, and I'm sorry, but I _did_ have to do it, boo. So here it is…**

After spending a whole afternoon and evening avoiding her mother by staying in her hotel room "unpacking", Meredith was in desperate need of a drink, so she made her way down to the hotel bar to wash away her sorrows, of missing an awesome cool summer vacation with her friends, the only way she knew how: tequila.

She made herself comfy on a barstool and began ordering up shots, she was on her third, explaining to the bartender why her life sucked so much, when someone familiar sat down next to her.

"Hey" Meredith said, closing one eye to get a better look

"Hey" Derek said back as he ordered a drink

"How's Madison?" Meredith asked, Derek chuckled

"Addison," he corrected, "and pretty crappy"

"Hmm?"

"I talked to her, it turns out she met someone else."

"Ahh the old 'I met someone else' trick; works every time" Meredith sighed, but noting Derek's confused expression, she sensed she needed to elaborate, "she just wants to make you jealous. She'll pick a random guy, latch onto him until you come to senses and realize that you can't live without her and win her back. It's a classic."

"So how do I do it?" Derek asked

"Do what?" Meredith looked at him blankly; she was already getting bored of the conversation.

"Win her back. How do I win her back" Derek clarified

"Who, Madison?" Meredith asked, staring into the bottom of her shot glass; clearly this information was not important enough for her to remember. She didn't even know why she was helping some random guy with his love life when her own pathetic love life was, well, pathetic.

"Addison" Derek sounded a little annoyed, "how do I win back Addison?"

"I dunno, ignore her, fight back… whatever" Meredith threw back another shot as Derek began to tell the very long sorted tale of how he and Addison met (the first day of their internship) and that they started to date about a year after and have been dating ever since… Meredith just tuned most of it out until he said something about New York, which gave her a thought. "Hey, if you live here, why are you staying at a hotel?"

"Um…" Derek began, confused with the sudden topic change, "because its way easier than driving to the convention everyday for a week and plus my apartment is way far away, and the New York streets aren't kind to motorcycles." Derek slurred, _how many drinks had he had? _

"You ride a motorcycle?" Meredith asked, suddenly very aware of the conversation

"You're surprised?" Derek said with a laugh

"Kind of, motorcycles are cool, and no offence but you're kinda uptight and preppy." Meredith said with a yawn, _what time is it_? She thought as she checked her wrist only to see that she wasn't wearing a watch.

"I'm not uptight and preppy, what makes you think I'm uptight and preppy?"

"I dunno the suit you were wearing at the airport and the button-up shirt you're wearing right now." Meredith said pointing to his dark red shirt.

"I'll have you know that this is my good-looking shirt, and I was only wearing a suit because I had just come from my sister's in Ohio, and we went somewhere fancy… I think, I can't really remember…" Derek said, losing a very drunk Meredith and himself halfway through his sentence

"I'm tired" Meredith yawned "I think I'm going to head up to bed" she sighed

"Yeah, I think me too"

The next morning, Meredith woke up warm and comfy, but a wave of panic washed over her as she realized that she wasn't in her hotel room,

"Damn it" she whispered

"Hmm?" Derek sighed in his sleep next to her

"Crap." Meredith pulled the sheet close to her body, and made sure that she was completely covered before getting out of Derek's very comfortable, very large bed, she snatched up her clothes off the floor, thankful that she had decided to wear jeans and her new Dartmouth shirt to the bar last night. She ran into the adjacent bathroom, dressed as quickly as she could and then raced out of the room, leaving Derek sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Meredith ran the whole way up to her room, and once she was there, she jumped into her bed and tried to remember just what happened the night before. But all she could remember was three words: Madison, motorcycle and bed.

"Crap."

**Okay, so that's it chapter 2.**

**For the bar scene, you have to pretend that it was much longer than it sounded, because I'm thinking that they didn't leave the until like 1-ish (a.m.) and you also have remember, that through out the sorted tale of Derek and Addison, Derek drinks a lot, and that's how he gets so drunk. **

**Also, I have never had a drink (I'm only 15) and I have never talked to a drunken person, so I have no idea how they act, except for its on T.V. all the time (what would we do without T.V.?) so yeah, I don't know if I explained them right, but whatever.**

**So their both drunk, Meredith is mad cause she's not with her friends during summer vacation (yes its summer) and Derek's upset because he and Addison are over (for how long? That's for me to know, and you to find out.) So their drunk, and they sleep together, because Meredith is a party girl, and that's what she does, and because Derek is drunk.**

**Please Review and stay tuned…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I really really don't anything, I promise ******

**Okay, so a lot of you are concerned that this is a "Derek and Addison" fic, and I say nay. I don't want to say that it isn't a Derek and Addison fic, because I want it to stay close to the real story line, and in the real story line Derek and Addison are together. This is a Derek and Meredith fic. (and I really don't want to give anything away, but it might not be all Meredith and Derek, that's all I'm gonna tell you, you're just going to have to read and find out.) ******

**And thanks for all the awesome reviews, and just to make sure that you are all in the loop, and get what is going on, you have to understand that Derek does not know that Meredith is the love of his life yet (I know it's a hard idea to wrap your heads around, but its true) at the moment he is still set on Addison (boo). ******

**So I'm gonna start off with some Derek perspective, starting from where we left off, and I'm thinking that Mark is going to make another appearance (yay!) ******

**Okay and so since Meredith left without waking Derek up, he doesn't remember that he slept with her (he was very drunk, and now he has a hangover) until he does remember, which will be very quickly, he's a very smart man. ******

**And just so you know, this is the first day of the convention. ****  
**

The sound of the alarm clock and his pounding headache woke Derek up, 8:00; he had an hour until he was supposed to be at the convention downstairs. He threw off his sheets and went to get in the shower, with hopes that it will help his headache.

After his shower he got dressed and was sitting on his bed, tying up his shoelaces when someone knocked on his door.

"Derek, are you ready?" Mark shouted from the other side of the door, Derek got up and let his best friend in

"Yeah, just a sec" Derek said walking back over to the bed to put on his other shoe

"Dude, it looks like a hurricane came through here." Mark said pointing out all the sheets on the floor and clothing scattered everywhere. Mark bent down to pick up a black piece of clothing that was peeking out from behind the comforter on the floor. "What do we have here?" he asked as he pulled out the black silk bra "I'm assuming that this isn't yours?"

Derek just stood there, mouth wide open. "uh…" he racked his mind for memories

"Was someone a bad boy last night?" Mark said with a smirk, the smirk faded away when a thought came to him, "You didn't get back with Addison, did you?" Derek just shook his head

"No, it wasn't Addison… it was..." Derek said rubbing his temples, the smirk returned to Mark's face "Meredith" Derek whispered 

"Meredith?" Mark asked

"The woman who I was with in the lobby."

"Nice." Mark nodded with a smile

Derek thought about it, she was nice… from what he remembered. She had helped him with Addison, what had she said? Addison was just trying to make him jealous.

"Hey, I'll meet you down there; I just have some stuff to do." Mark said waking Derek from is thoughts

"Yeah okay" Derek said with a smile.

Meanwhile… 

Meredith was trying to figure out why she was freaking out. There was an obvious age difference, but that wasn't it. She had never freaked out because of a one night stand, and she had had a lot. Maybe it was the fact that she would have to spend the next week with him, and with her luck she would run into him during the second week she would be in the city. Or maybe just maybe it was because she kind of liked him the first day she met him, and nothing could ever happen between two people after they've had a one night stand. Nothing.

She would just have to ignore him. She quickly got into the shower and dressed before she ran out into the hall to wait for the elevator, she stood there until the door dinged and then slowly opened to reveal Derek.

Meredith sighed and stepped in. Derek watched her with a smile.

"This is-" he started holding out a plastic bag towards her 

"Humiliating on so many levels." she said as she snatched the bag from his grasp, with a slight 'thank-you' smile. She opened the bag and took a look inside and her cheeks flushed, she dropped the bag into her tote and fixed her eyes on the closed doors in front of her. 

"You look nice today" Derek said, Meredith smiled, but she was standing in front of him so that he couldn't see. But focused on ignoring him, "you're ignoring me." He stated, still smiling

"Trying to" Derek laughed

"You shouldn't ignore me"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love."

Meredith just laughed at that, and turned to face Derek, her smile matching his.

"You know the convention is only till 4, we could get a cup of coffee after?" Derek asked "And, you know since my group of friends includes my ex-girlfriend, I need someone to sit with."

"You don't think Madison will mind you sitting with me?" Meredith asked with a smile

"It's Addison and she s my ex, so yeah she probably will mind." he said with a laugh

"All right then." She nodded

"All right then." _If Addison can meet someone new, so can I_. 

**Okay, so that was chapter 3, and I know that they're short now but trust me they will get longer once there's more drama, and I'm planning drama. ******

**Also, I think that this will be updated once a week (on the weekends) because I'm rather busy. ******

**I would also like to thank the people who put me in their favorite authors/favorite stories list, because I know there's a few, but that really really makes me happy, and I thank you all SO much!!! ******

**The italics at the end are Derek's thoughts. ******

**Alright, so some of that sound a little familiar? I want it to be very much so like the show, so there are going to be a few lines from the show. So they're meeting for coffee, and Meredith assumes that she's just there to make Addison jealous (but she doesn't really care, I mean if anything happens with Derek it will just be a fling, right?) and maybe she is… like I said, Derek is still in love with Addison. ******

**Review. And Stay Tuned… please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own this, at all, because if I did, Meredith and Derek would have gotten together right after he told her he loved her, scratch that, if I owned Grey's Anatomy, Derek would have NEVER chosen Addison.**

**Okay, so my last update was pretty lame, but I'm hoping that you'll guys will like this one. **

**And I have no idea about doctor-y things (I hope one day I will, because I want to be surgeon, but for now, I'm utterly hopeless) so I'm really not going to write the convention because I, frankly, have no idea what they would talk about. So this begins after the first day of the convention…**

"Who was that chick that Derek was sitting with?" Addison asked Mark as they filed out of the conference room where the convention was being held. Mark smiled; he knew Addison would notice that, she wouldn't be Addison if she hadn't.

"Why, jealous?" Mark asked

"No, I was just wondering" she said her cheeks flushing slightly

"I think her name is Meredith, but you shouldn't be jealous because you have me now" Mark replied as he reached out for her hand

"Mark, I thought we went over this, you and I, we aren't a couple, I mean what happened with us was an accident." She sighed

"Then why did you break up with Derek over it?"

"I couldn't live with the guilt, I mean if we were still dating and he didn't know… I couldn't do that to him."

"Well, it's not like you told him anyways" Mark scoffed

"I couldn't do that to him either, I hurt him when I broke it off, I didn't want to hurt him more by telling him it was because I slept with his best friend." Mark just rolled his eyes, and they both went separate ways.

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked as she and Derek stepped out into the warm summer air. She was instantly taken back by all the people and the cars that filled the streets and it was only quarter after four in the afternoon, she couldn't even imagine how the streets might look at six.

"It's a surprise, besides even if I told you, the street name would mean nothing to you." Derek replied

"True." Meredith said, she slowed down a bit to drink in the city but got caught up in a swarm of people exiting a restaurant, she couldn't even see Derek anymore, but his strong hand found hers and pulled her out of the crowd, and she smiled up at him. He thought that she would pull her hand out of his grasp, because she didn't seem the hand holding type, but to his surprise, she squeezed his hand tighter, pulling him closer to her. "Is it always this busy?"

"I take it you've never been to New York before." Derek said with a laugh

"Is it that easy to tell?" Meredith asked lightly

"Nah, it's just that you've got my hand in the death grip."

"Oh, sorry," she said, quickly softening her grip, "I just don't want to get lost."

"That's okay" he smiled down at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked in silence for most of the walk, every now an then Derek would point things out of make comments on stores or restaurants. "Here we are." Derek said finally after a twenty minute walk.

"This is a coffee shop?" Meredith asked, peering in through the front window

"The very best."

"I dunno, I grew up in Seattle, so I've had my share of great coffee." Meredith said

"Yeah, but you haven't tasted New York coffee, and New York coffee is the very best." Derek stated

"Have you ever tasted Seattle coffee?" Meredith asked, Derek shook his head, "then how do you know that this coffee is the best, when there are cups out there that you haven't tasted?"

"You are very stubborn." He laughed

"What can I say, I'm a Taurus. Now are we going in? Because I think I have to taste this coffee, since you've built it up so much"

"After you" Derek followed Meredith into the coffee shop, "what do you want?" he asked

"I'll have what ever you're having." Meredith said with a smile

"Okay, you find us a seat, I'll order." Meredith wandered off to find a table where the two of them could sit, while Derek ordered their coffees

"Mmmm" Meredith said as she sipped her steaming coffee mug

"I told ya" Derek said sitting down across from her.

"It is pretty good… but Seattle's better." She smirked at him. "You should know that I'm not this kind of girl usually, you know the one that goes on dates."

"Oh, so this is a date?"

"Isn't it?"

"Do you want it to be?" Derek asked

"Well if it's good, it'll be a date, but if it sucks, then we'll say it was just coffee." Meredith said with a smile

"Sounds good to me."

"So, was Madison the kind of girl that you took out on dates?" Meredith asked casually, she really wanted to know why Derek was so hung up over this girl

"You really don't like using her real name, do you?" Derek said

"It's just… Addison? Seriously? I mean it's not a name you give your child; it's a name that you give a brand of pencils." Meredith stated with a laugh, Derek started laughing too, she was right, it was a weird name

"Well, she certainly was the going out for dates girl, especially the ones where you had to dress up and wear heels." Meredith scrunched her nose,

"I hate wearing heels." She sighed, "They just hurt, a lot." Derek laughed

"Yeah, I am more the kind of person who is okay to just go to get a cup of coffee, or take a ride on a ferry boat."

"There have ferry boats here?" Meredith asked, Derek nodded, "I love ferry boats, when we lived in Seattle my mom used to take me on them in the mornings.

"Yeah, I have a thing for ferry boats." Derek smiled "we could go for a ride on one."

"Now?" Meredith asked

"No, we'd have to take a cab down to the docks and at this time, we won't be able to get one, but we could go later on in the week."

"I'd like that." Meredith smiled; a comfortable silence fell over them as they drank

"Ready to go?" Derek asked after they had each taken the last sips of their coffee

"Mhm." Meredith nodded.

They began to walk back to the hotel, when they both stopped because a delicious smell was seeping out of and Italian restaurant

"That smells so good" Meredith said as her stomach rumbled, she hadn't realized that it was already 6:00.

"Shall we?" Derek asked wandering closer to the restaurant

"We shall." Meredith said grabbing his hand and pulling him in with her.

They were seated at a small table by the window, and after finding out that the amazing smell was spaghetti, they both ordered a steaming plate.

"So, Meredith, now that we've slept together and spent a wonderful day together, do you think that I get to learn your last name?" Derek asked as he pricked a meatball with his fork. Meredith just laughed and twirled the spaghetti on her spoon,

"I just want to let you know that I am the messiest eater ever, so consider yourself warned." She replied, completely ignoring Derek's question.

All the guys in med school that she'd ever been with had only been with her because they wanted to meet her mother, and for once there was a guy who liked her for her. If she told Derek that she was Ellis Grey's daughter, than she was afraid that he wouldn't stop asking her questions, a she kind of liked Derek, besides this was only a stupid summer fling, she'll probably never talk to him again after this week.

For the rest of the meal they talked about internships and med school, and little tid bits here and there. When it was over they split the dinner (Meredith had told Derek that he wasn't paying for the whole thing) and they walked back to the hotel. When they got to the hallway outside of Meredith's room, Derek decided to see if this was a date or not.

"So, how was this outing?" Derek asked Meredith

"Oh, I think you mean date." Meredith corrected

"So this was a date?"

"The very best" she replied then, without another word she leaned in and pressed her lips up against his. He took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on her lower back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They both pulled away a few seconds later. She grabbed his hand, opened her hotel room door, and pulled him in.

**Okay, so I'm gonna stop writing now.**

**So where are we? Well Addison and Derek are very much so broken up because Addison cheated with Mark, but Derek doesn't know that. Anyways, Addison and Derek, however, are both very still in love with each other, which is a shame, buuuuuut at least they have Meredith and Mark to keep them occupied…**

**So Meredith and Derek are dating, which is nice because it's about damn time! And I think that's it. Review and stay tuned…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hey, so yeah, Grey's does not belong to me, and even if it went on the market I'm sure that there would be a loooooooong line until I could buy it. ******

**Okay, so who else was super happy after Thursday's episode? I know I was. ******

**The other day, I got to thinking… all my friends think that I am uber obsessed with Grey's Anatomy, I mean, just because I dressed up as Meredith Grey for Halloween, doesn't mean I have a problem? So I am having a Grey's Anatomy Desperate Fan Contest (though, there's no prize, except to know that you are the number one Grey's Anatomy fan who reads this story.) so read this chapter and in your review write why you think that you are an obsessed fan. I'll read them all, and by my next update, I'll come up with a winner. ******

**Before I begin to write, I want to clear some stuff up. For the sake of this story the age difference between M and D is much much smaller than I'm assuming it is in real life (or real Grey's Anatomy life) if Meredith is 21, I'm going to say that Derek is 25. ******

**So on with the story, eh? ****  
**  
It was the last day of the convention, the day when Ellis Grey would be presenting. Meredith was really dreading this day, she had no idea what her mother was going to say in the presentation, and the possibility of revealing Meredith's true identity to Derek and the rest of the convention was scaring Meredith beyond belief.

Meredith really like Derek, she didn't know why or how she could like him this much in only one week of knowing him, but they were all ready planning on spending the next week together. Derek was going to take a few days off from the hospital and on the other days, Meredith was going to explore the city herself.

"Good morning" Derek said as he rolled over in bed to greet Meredith 

"Nooooo, sleepy" Meredith smiled; her eyes still closed

"How can you be tired? We went to sleep early." Derek asked

"To be fair, we didn't do much sleeping" Meredith giggled, "let's just stay in bed all day."

"Wish I could Mer, but the only reason I came to this convention is doing a presentation today in an hour" Derek said as he got out of bed 

"We could order room service, and go swimming, I mean really, no one will care if you ditch, will they?" she asked, batting her eyelashes 

"Don't you want to meet Ellis Grey?" he asked from the bathroom, as he brushed his teeth, Meredith scrunched her nose,

"I'd rather spend all day in bed."

"Why?" he stepped into the bedroom, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth 

"Because I'd be in bed all day."

"But she's this amazing surgeon" he explained

"But, its bed" Meredith said raising her eyebrows and patting the empty space beside her, Derek chuckled

"Do you know what Webber will do if he found out that I skipped this?" 

"So be sneaky, I am excellent at sneaking" Meredith said stubbornly 

"Sorry, but I have to… I also have to take a shower, and so do you…" Derek smiled dreamily "we could save water by sharing?" he raised his eyebrows, like Meredith had done only seconds before, Meredith frowned

"I like my idea better." Derek pouted, "but I suppose…" she said giggling as she hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing Derek's arm as she passed by and pulling him with her.

"I don't wanna go" Meredith whined as they approached the convention room, she grabbed for Derek's hand

"Why not?"

"Because… I have a feeling…"

"I get those" Derek smiled

"Really? What do you do?" Meredith asked

"Wait for it to pass"

"Oh" 

"But—" Derek began as a certain redhead entered his peripheral vision

"But what? What is it?" Meredith asked, she turned around and followed Derek's gaze only to find Addison laughing at something that Mark had said. Meredith turned back to Derek, but it didn't matter, because Derek was shut off to the world as he stared at his ex-girlfriend.

Addison finally caught on, and she turned to look at Derek, they both just stood there and stared at each other.

"Derek, Derek, if we are going to this thing, then we have to get seats, Derek?" Derek just tuned her out, "Derek?" she let out an annoyed sigh, she ran her hand through long blonde mane, and caught the eye of Addison's steamy friend Mark, she smiled, but he quickly turned back to Addison. "Derek, I swear to god" Meredith had no idea what to do. Until it came to her, it was so simple. She kicked Derek in the shin.

"Ow, what the hell?" Derek yelped grabbing for his leg, across the room Mark let out an amused laugh; Meredith just rolled her eyes and ran to catch the elevator back up to her floor.

"Meredith? Meredith where are you going, Meredith?" Derek ran after her, trying really hard to forget the pain in his shin. He messed up, he knew he messed up, but he just couldn't look away. He got to the elevators just in time to see Meredith step in. He slipped is hand to catch the doors and slid in after her.

"What? What do you want, Derek? Do you want me to just step aside so that you can get back together with your perfect ex?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked

"We have been dating for what, a week? And it's been the good kind of dating, the kind where you spend every waking moment with the other person. But every single conversation we have always ends up with you talking about Madison, I didn't mind at first, you were just getting over her, but now its annoying to the point where I'm standing right next to you, trying to have a decent conversation, and you cant stop staring at her! I mean if you love her so much, why don't you just marry her?" Meredith rambled, Derek's face feel 

"I tried."

"What?" Meredith asked sharply, she was very mad

"The night that Addison broke up with me, I proposed. I had gone to my mom's house in Connecticut, so that she could help me pick out the ring. When I got back, Addison was really weird and then I did, and asked, and she broke up with me. So I went to Ohio, to see my other sister, forget the world, you know?" Derek explained. Meredith was speechless, "I loved her-I wanted to have a life with her." 

There was a long silence that was interrupted by the elevators doors opening, but they didn't get off.

"So what now?" Meredith asked

**Okay, so that's all I can handle for now, and it's kind of a cliff hanger, but only slightly. ******

**So, you find out a little more about the whole Addison and Derek mishap, but if you combine this information with the info from the last chapter this is what you get: Derek goes to Connecticut to buy an engagement ring, meanwhile back at home, Addison sleeps with Mark. Derek comes home, pops the question and not being able to tell the truth; Addison finds it easier to break up with him, nice, eh? ******

**And now what's gonna happen…? I dunno, actually I do know but that's a technicality. ******

**SO as for the "Grey's Anatomy Desperate Fan Contest" you have until Sunday November 19th 2006 to submit your entries in a review. Good Luck! ******

**Read, review and stay tuned… ****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy… boo**

**Okay, so for the contest… there were A LOT to chose from, there were hairdos and wall collages and a lot of TiVO'd episodes. But in the end, Grey's Anatomy most desperate fan is… ****Laurenn****. She wrote SO much, and there were so many of you, who came really close, but she's it, and here are the runner-ups:**

**2) ****KarenLovesAlias**

**3) ****DirtyEXmistress**

**4) ****kcapflow87**

**Thank you so much for entering, and I apologize Laurenn, but there is no prize (unless you count pride) sorry! **

**Okay, so the story, right now I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be, I'm aiming for ten, but I don't know. I really don't want to stretch it out, because it will only get boring, and I mean really boring. **

**Where we are? Well just wait and see…**

"I don't know." Derek shrugged, "but I do know that I really like you Meredith, and even if this is a little summer fling, I don't want it to end. I'm just getting over some stuff, you know? I mean I was going to marry her, I just…"

"Do you want some space?" Meredith asked

"Not from you." Derek said, Meredith rolled her eyes, but smiled

"So what? I'm just going to the rebound?"

"No, listen I want to make this work, I want you to stay with me this week and be a tourist, and if I mention Madison, I promise you can kick me." Derek pleaded, Meredith started to laugh, "Did I just call her Madison?" he asked, she nodded, "See, you're already helping me forget her."

"Okay." Meredith agreed, "I'll stay with you."

Derek pulled her into a hug and Meredith smiled, everything was going to be fine

"Let's go back now, it's probably already started." Derek said

Well, everything except for that.

"But, why, wouldn't you rather be sneaky? I saw a utility closet back on the second floor that looked kinda cozy." Meredith said with a giggle

"After." Derek promised, he grabbed her hand and lead her off the elevator and into the convention room.

The presentation went smoothly, Ellis didn't blow Meredith cover and she didn't even mention that her daughter was there. Meredith began to wonder why she was even worried.

"So was it all you ever hoped for?" Meredith asked Derek as they got in the elevator, Derek laughed, than shook his head

"Nah, it was actually kinda boring." He admitted

"Told ya. We should have stayed in bed all day" Meredith whined

"Well, it's a good thing that we are going there now" Derek smiled

"Well, sucks to be you, because I have to meet my mom for an early dinner, so no sneaking."

"What?"

"Sorry, but its her last day in town, and she told me to meet her for supper, in the restaurant downstairs, so I have to shower and get all pretty." Meredith said

"Well I can help with the showering part."

"No, no distractions, my mom hates it when I'm late, and I only have half an hour to get read, so you go watch sports and drink beer with mark in your room and I'll call you when I'm done." Meredith gave him a quick kiss as the elevator stopped at her floor and walked out.

As she did an idea dawned on Derek. He didn't know Meredith's last name. but he did know most of the names of the doctors at the convention, so all he had to do was get in the restaurant, glance over at Meredith's table and then leave. He would be able to identify her mom, and figure out her last name.

He got back to his room, and after a shower and quick tidy (because he hadn't slept in this room since the night that he brought Meredith there, and it was still messy) he called Mark, to see if he wanted to help him. No answer.

It had been almost an hour, Meredith would already be there. He decided to just go to Mark's room.

GAGAGA

"Mark" Addison giggled as they kissed their way to the bed. His shirt was off, and on the ground somewhere and Addison's was being pulled of by Mark. It was just about off when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, Mark!" Derek called from the hallway. Addison instantly pushed Mark off of her, and pulled her shirt back on. Mark pointed to the bathroom, and then he put his finger to his lips, singling her to be quiet.

"Yeah?" Mark asked Derek as he watched Addison step into the bathroom, and shut the door. Mark walked over to the front door and pulled it open to reveal a smiling Derek.

"I need your help, buddy." Derek said smacking Mark's shoulder and inviting himself into the room. "But you're going to need a shirt, and make it a nice one, because we have to get into the fancy restaurant downstairs."

"Why are we going to the fancy restaurant downstairs?" Mark asked as he grabbed a button up out of the open suitcase that lay on the ground.

"Well, you know Meredith, right?" Mark nodded, "Well, she has yet to tell me her last name," Mark could just make out Addison scoffing at that lame piece of information., "But she's having dinner with her mom tonight, and her mom is a surgeon here for the convention, and we know most of the surgeons—"

"So you want to spy on your girlfriend having dinner with her mom?" Mark asked

"Well, we'd just be there for a second, just to get a glimpse." Derek said defending himself

"Cool, I'm in let's go." Mark said loudly. He followed Derek out and then closed the door very loudly, so that Addison would know that they were gone.

They made their way downstairs and they lay down the charm as they assured the waitress that they were quite capable to find the table that the rest of their party was at themselves.

Derek saw Meredith instantly, she was on an angle, so that she couldn't them, and they could only see her back and her profile. She was sitting at a table all alone. Derek checked his watch

"It's been an hour; her mom should have been here b now." He whispered to M ark.

"What's she staring at?" Mark asked, he noticed her staring at something with teary eyes but whoever it was, they were in the private room of the restaurant. The glass walls of the room were frosted, so Mark couldn't really make them out.

"That's Webber, and that's—why is Dr. Webber eating dinner with Ellis Grey?"

"The more important thing," Mark added "is why Meredith cares?"

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Well sort of.**

**If there is any mistakes, I didn't double check, so sorry. **

**Okay, so Meredith's mom ditched Meredith to have dinner with Webber (maybe she forgot? Lol) **

**And Addison and Mark are clearly not 'just friends' since I'm guessing that they've been canoodling for a while. **

**So that's all you get. For now. **

**I might update tomorrow because there's no school, but I don't know.**

**Again, thank you to all the desperate fans for the reviews and the entering in the contest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! And stay tuned…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form own Grey's Anatomy**

**Okay, I am really sorry for the super long wait for this, but with the holidays… it's been busy. Anyway, I, personally am getting bored of this fic, its time to move on, so I'm gonna try and speed it up, because its almost done anyways, so look forward to the end of this fic…**

"Addison?" Mark called as he opened the door to his hotel room.

He had just finished going on his and Derek's 'mission' that had ended as quickly as it had started. They had got there too late; Meredith's mom had left Meredith to finish the meal by herself, so that she could catch her flight. Derek had had some suspicions of Ellis Grey being Meredith's mom, but Mark had convinced him otherwise. Because really, if you were a med student who had Ellis Grey for a mom, don't you think you might flaunt it rather than hide it?

As soon as they had left the restaurant, Derek had gotten a call from Meredith, telling him that her mom left early to catch her flight, and inviting him to help her finish the dinner.

And just like that Mark had been ditched, though he really didn't care, the whole time he'd been thinking about Addison and how he was going to make this up to her.

Although his room was the first place he looked, he didn't expect her to be lying on his bed, flipping through channels on the television. Yet, there she was.

She looked up at the call of her name, with a broken look on her face.

"Addison, I am so sorry" Mark said as he made his way to the bed.

"Mark?" Addison asked, her voice cracking

"Yeah?" he responded hesitantly

"Do you think it's something meaningless?" she asked

"Addie, you know that what me and you have would never-" Mark began, but was cut off

"Not us, them, Derek and that Meribelle girl, do you think that he's just using her to replace me? Like as revenge because I broke up with him?"

Mark wasn't about to correct her in a time like this, but this really wasn't the conversation he'd been hoping for, "Well maybe," Mark knew the answer she wanted to hear, and to any other women, he would have given her that answer, but this was Addison, the woman that he was forced to love only as a friend, even though he had always wanted more, he couldn't lie to her. "But, he seems happy, you know?" he sat down next to her and held her hand, as she processed the thought.

"Damn it." She whispered under her breath, a few tears escaped from her blues eyes and rolled down her cheek, leaving a hint of mascara behind them. She leaned into Mark, and he pulled her close, as she cried on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until she finally sat back up

"I'll be okay." She said, with a laugh, as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Addison, I need to know something before this thing between you and I starts getting serious, do you still love Derek?" Mark's voice sounded unusually scared and insecure. Addison sat and stared at him in disbelief

"Seriously?" she asked, "Mark, of course I still love him, we ended a four year relationship less than two weeks ago." She quickly got off the bed and raised her voice, "Mark how many times have you said 'I love you' to someone, and actually meant it?" Mark stayed silent, "that's what I thought. Mark, Derek asked me to marry him, and I wanted so much to say yes. But I couldn't. And it was because of that stupid, stupid drunken night with you."

"Stupid, that night was stupid to you?" Mark yelled back as he stood up

"Of course it was, and it would have never happened had I been sober."

"Addison, you wanted that night just as much as I did. When I went to the bar, you were already drunk and telling the bartender how your boyfriend was 'too distant', and for the first night off in a long time, he had gone to his parents house for the weekend, without you." Mark challenged

"Yeah, he was there getting his grandmothers ring!"

"But, no one knew that. Addison, if I hadn't come and kept you company at that bar, who knows who you would've taken home."

"Are you implying something Mark?" Addison asked, pretty sure that he had just implied that she was a whore, "Lets not forget, who in this room has never been in a relationship longer than a month."

"Addi, all I was saying was that you were very drunk. I was too-" Mark softened his voice, but Addison wasn't hearing him

"Don't you 'Addi' me."

"Addison. This thing between you and me was going to happen anyways. You're telling me that I have never felt love, when you don't know how I've felt for four years. Four years, I had to forget my feelings for you existed. And on top of that I had to watch you fall in love with my best friend. Addison, I love-"

"Don't say it Mark" Addison pleaded

"But I do"

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am in love with Derek, and me and him are going to get back together, and if you say it," Addison paused to clear her throat, "if you say, it's just going to be harder for you." She grabbed her sweater that was draped over a chair and walked toward the door.

"Addison, Derek and Meredith are happy together, why ruin it?" Mark explained, Addison's brow furrowed as she and turned the doorknob,

"Who's Meredith?" Addison asked, Mark let out a frustrated sigh, hoping that she wasn't serious

"Addison, we could be happy"

"I'm sorry Mark, but we can't." she gave him a sympathetic smile and opened the door

"No, you broke his heart when you said no, he won't take you back." Mark was beginning to get flustered, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to break up with _him._

"I have to try." She turned around and stepped out of the room. She turned back to him, and smiled a reassuring smile, "Goodbye Mark." She said, turning around and closing the door behind her.

Mark stood there going over and over it in his head, what had just happened?

…

After dinner Derek and Meredith had gone back to her room, and he helped her pack, though he was not much of a help,

"What about the clothes you're wearing now?" he asked from his place near the suitcase, "don't you want to pack those too?" a grin found its way onto his lips and there was a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"That's an idea, but then, what am I supposed to wear when I go to your apartment?" Meredith asked, tapping her finger against her chin, pretending to ponder that fact, "Because if I pack these clothes," she looked down at the plain white t-shirt and jeans she had changed into after dinner, "then I would be naked."

"I have no problem with that." Derek said, walking over to her, and beginning to kiss her neck

"I think that the nice people of New York might when I'm walking down the streets." She said with a giggle as she stepped away from Derek. "Besides," she intertwined her fingers with his, and began to swing her arm, "we'll have plenty of time for that when we get to your place." She let go of his hand and went to zip up her suitcase

"Fine" Derek said, pouting, he took the suitcase from her and watched as she raced around looking for anything she might've forgotten. A loving sigh escaped from his lips as he heard her in the bathroom, opening cabinets and drawers. He had only known Meredith for a week, and when he thought about it, it was crazy, only knowing his girlfriend for a week. But he knew that it was okay, it was okay because it was Meredith. He may have only known her for a week, but he felt like she understood him, almost like she had known him forever. He couldn't explain how he felt about Meredith, it wasn't love, not yet, but there was a possibility that maybe it could be. But something in his mind was stopping himself from knowing exactly how he felt about Meredith. Addison. Addison was stopping him, he still loved Addison. God did he love Addison. He knew that being with Meredith was just for a summer, they both knew that. And that made his heart ache. But it also made it leap, and he felt bad for that, because it gave him a shot with Addison in the fall.

"Okay, I'm all ready!" Meredith said, interrupting Derek's thoughts

"Great." He said, as he opened the door for her, and followed her out.

**Okay, so Mark loves Addison, but Addi loves Derek (natch)**

**As for Derek, he a tad bit on the confused side. He still loves Addison, after all, they _were_ together for four years, and he (obviously) wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And if she came running back, and said, "Let's get married" he'd agree (after a nice long chat, of course). But then there's Meredith. And this isn't the Meredith we all know and love. This is the Meredith we all know and love, _as a 21-year-old_. And, we all know that when Meredith was 21-year-old, she was not looking for a relationship. She just wants to have fun. So they both know that this is just a summer thing. But that doesn't stop him from still believing that someday he might love Meredith. But he has a job, and she's still a student. They live in two different worlds.**

**And, if you didn't catch, Meredith is coming to stay with Derek for the rest of her vacation (and let's pretend that staying with someone you've known for a week, isn't as creepy as it actually is) **

**So that's that. Hopefully there will be an other update soon-ish… and just for you to know, there will probably be about 2 more chapters plus a very short epilogue, that (I'm warning you know) will leave you to conclude your own theories…**

**So stay tuned…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: nope, not yet**

**Okay, so I decided that there will be two more chapters, after this one, and then an epilogue.**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, they make me smile… **

**So this is the morning after their first night staying at Derek's…**

Meredith awoke in a big cushy bed and smiled because the big cushy bed was Derek's and had been for quite some time, because it smelled like Derek. And, Derek, was Meredith's new favorite smell.

She felt very lonely in the big bed because when she rolled over, she was not greeted by Derek, but she was greeted by a note in Derek's handwriting,

_M-_

_Morning! I got paged so I had to go in, I'll be back later, help yourself to anything in the kitchen_

_-D_

Meredith sighed. The life of dating and intern. She laughed because she had a feeling that someone would be saying that about her one day.

She regrettably hopped out of bed and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt on, jamming Derek's note into her pocket. She made her way out of Derek's room and into the kitchen, running her hands through her hair as she searched for the coffee pot and a mug.

Meredith made herself comfy and sat down at the table reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee

"Can I have the sports section?" a husky voice asked from behind her. Meredith literally jumped off of the chair

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?" she shouted at Mark

"I should ask you the same question." Mark grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee

"I'm staying here." Meredith said, defending her position as she separated the sports section of the newspaper from the rest of it and handed it to Mark.

"Me too, my apartment is getting de-moused." He sat down and motioned for her to sit where she was sitting before, "didn't he tell you?"

"Um, well…" Meredith racked her brain and then dug into her pocket to find Derek's note, "Ah, it's on the back, 'P.S. don't mind Mark'" she read, Mark just nodded and sipped his coffee, "he was paged. Why weren't you, don't you work at the same hospital?"

"Different departments." Mark replied he was never really a morning person

"Ah."

They sat in silence, each reading different sections of the newspaper for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Meredith lowered her part of the news paper onto the table and nodded, waiting for Mark to continue.

"Okay, so let's say you had a friend and he was dating this girl for a really long time. And this girl, you really liked her, but your friend was dating her. And then they break up, and you go after her, but she's still in love with your friend, and now she won't talk to you because she's determined to get the friend, who she broke up with, back. And I'm only asking you this because you're neutral, you don't know me and I don't know you, but if you were in this situation, what would you do?"

Meredith sat silent for a moment,

"Well, first of all, if I was in this situation, I would go after the guy," a smile found its way onto Mark's lips and he nodded, "but if I really loved this other person, I would give them space, and wait, because if you really love her, you want her to be happy, and if this other guy is going to make her happy, than they should be together." Meredith stated, hoping that sounded right

"But this girl, she makes me happy." Mark explained

"Okay, if you really want to be with her, then… well it sounds like she's going through something tough right now. So you need to give her space, but not too much. Let her know how you feel, and also let her know that you're there for her." Meredith paused, "Oh and tell her that you're not going to let her go easy, and that you'll fight for her, girls love it when guys say that." Mark laughed,

"Okay, thanks oh, and can we kept this just between us. I mean that's why I asked you, you're neutral."

"No problem." Meredith said with a smile

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go take a shower." Mark tipped back his head and poured the remains of his coffee into his mouth.

"Okay."

**Alright, so that was some Mer/Mark, but just as friends, because Mark has a problem and he needs help, but he cant go to Derek, so he goes to Meredith, because Meredith is his Switzerland.**

**Okay, so two more chapters… we are near the finish line…**

**And, just to let you know, I am 5 reviews away from 100… just thought you should know (cough, cough, nudge, nudge) if there was anything you could do to help me with that… just wondering…**

**So yeah, wish me luck tomorrow, because it's my first day back (woohoo! That was sarcastic, btw) **

**Please review! And stay tuned for the two-part fic finale (and the epilogue!), coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Ahaha, Sorry, I had to say, it makes me feel like Shonda. **


	10. Chapter 10

Derek stood at the nurse's station looking over the chart of his car crash patient who was brought in that morning. While his eyes scanned the page he couldn't help but yawn; he was tired. His pager had gone off only a few hours after him and Meredith finally managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to fall asleep, and when he got to the hospital everything had been a blur of excitement as one by one, victims were brought in after a four car pile up on the highway plus he had no caffeine in his system because his favourite coffee cart had a line to the doors of the hospital (okay, not really, but practically) full of holier-than-thou attendings and delusional interns on the tail end of a gruelling 24 or 36 hour shift.

He was just finishing his chart when the deliciously bitter smell of coffee consumed the air around him. Derek looked slightly to his left and noticed a large to-go cup from Starbucks filled with steaming hot coffee. Looking past the cup he saw Addison who was leaning against the nurse's station sipping her own cup of coffee. Noticing him notice her, Addison offered up a small smile and pushed the coffee on the counter closer to Derek.

"Seriously?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"What?" Addison asked innocently, "You looked like you could use some." She took another sip of her coffee to avoid his playful gaze.

"You do remember that you broke up with me, right?"

"It's just coffee." Addison shrugged

"Okay."

"Okay." She smiled once more, before walking around the corner, leaving Derek with his coffee.

Addison peeked back around to see Derek's reaction,

Derek chuckled to himself as he handed the chart over to the nurse with his corrections before walking away sipping his coffee. His pager went off and Addison watched as he stopped to check it, he slipped it back on his waistband and quickened his pace.

A smile played across Addison's lips while she continued down the hall,

"Dr. Montgomery?" Dr. Mistry called

"Yep?" Addison turned around to see her resident behind her.

"Kennedy needs you up in OR 2 to keep an eye on a fetal heart rate while he and his intern clip an aneurysm. You in?"

"Definitely."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Dr. Montgomery, thank you for joining us on such short notice." Dr. Kennedy said from the sink where he was finishing washing his hands when Addison slipped into the scrub room.

"It's my pleasure." Addison said, she turned to Derek, who, as fate would have it, was also scrubbing in, "Dr. Shepherd." She addressed him with a nod. This was a game they frequently played while they were dating called: be as professional as you can be and pretend like you aren't screwing each other.

Derek smiled and turned his head to face her from his spot at the sink, "Dr. Montgomery." He nodded too, but also added a warm smile which she returned and they held each others gaze.

"When you're ready." Dr. Kennedy, who had his back to the two interns, said as he shook his hands into the sink to get off some of the water. He finally turned around and when he did, Derek quickly turned back to his own hands. Kennedy backed through the door and into the OR, leaving Addison and Derek alone in the scrub room.

"You know, Derek, I was wondering if maybe we could talk after? There are a few things we need to discuss." Addison told him as she began washing her hands beside him.

"Uh, yeah, okay," Derek shook out his hands like Dr. Kennedy before making his way to the door, "just page me." Addison nodded and went back to washing her hands.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison, who had gotten out of the surgery before Derek because she was paged to run labs, was pacing back and forth in a tiny on call room. She had just paged Derek and was waiting for him.

"Hey." Derek said as he came into the cramped room. He locked the door behind him, knowing that this was too important to have someone walk in on.

"Hey." Addison smiled. She stopped pacing and took a deep breath before she began. "Okay, so I know that this will be uncomfortable or awkward, but we need to have this conversation... to figure out where we are or what we are."

"Are we even anything?" Derek asked, "I mean the last time we spoke I was down on one knee and you were rejecting me, so I think that that makes us nothing, wouldn't you say?"

"Okay, that's one way to put it. But if we're nothing than I want more."

"But, this is what I don't get. I want more too, and when I offer you more than suddenly you don't want it? I mean, Addi, what the hell is going on?" Derek looked at her with pure confusion. And thats when it dawned on her: Derek had know idea what happened between the time he left to go get the ring and now.

"Okay Derek, the reason I said no was because..." she needed to think and fast. There was no way in hell that she was telling Derek that the reason she declined his proposed was because she had drunken sex with his best friend. That would kill him. "... I was nervous." What a crap answer, nervous? Where did that come from?

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, truth is I was super pissed at you for spending the first weekend that we both had off in a long time at your mom's house. And you didn't even invite me!"

"Yeah, that was supposed to be the whole element of surprise." Derek said with a laugh

"So I was worried that if I got that mad at you for just spending a weekend without me, that we would never have a good marriage because I'd get mad at you over everything!" Addison explained, "I was afraid that I would be a bad wife." She admitted, which wasn't a complete lie because judging on the fact that it only took a weekend without him and a few scotches to jump in the sack with his best friend.

Derek smiled and was about to tell her that she would make the perfect wife when his pager went off. He sighed heavily, but figured that it was for the best. "Look Addi, I think that the best thing that we can do right now is just take some time to think about what we both want." Addison nodded as Derek gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Honey, I'm home" Derek said as he swung his front door open.

"Oh, Sweetheart, how was your day" Mark called unenthusiastically from behind his newspaper

Derek laughed as he dropped his backpack on the floor, "it was amazing... I think me and Addison might make it after all." He said with a smile as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"What?" Mark asked, a little too loudly, he smacked the paper down on the kitchen table, "What do you mean 'make it after all' she rejected you! How can you forgive her for that?"

"Well we had a mature talk and she explained to me exactly what happened."

"She told you everything?" Mark swallowed nervously,

"yeah, she told me how she was just nervous that she would be a bad wife because she got mad at me for leaving for my moms house without her." Derek explained

"Really?" Mark said, suddenly he wasn't so nervous, "so that was it? She was nervous?"

"Yep. So we're taking some time to think about what we really want."

"So I think that the second shower washed off the bird poop." Meredith began, walking out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and slightly curling and she had a fluffy towel wrapped around her neck, "Oh, Derek, your finally home!" she said, noticing that Derek was sitting with Mark, "long day huh?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before getting herself a beer and sitting down with them.

"You have no idea." Derek said, silently telling mark not to tell Meredith about Addison. "So what have you two been up to?"

"Oh nothing much just out and about. We went on a carriage ride in Central Park, Mark told the guy we were newlyweds so it was free." Meredith explained

"You pretended to be newlyweds with my girlfriend?" Derek turned to Mark, who just shrugged.

"Why are you jealous?" Meredith asked with a smirk on her face,

"No. I don't get jealous." Meredith rolled her eyes at Derek's lame excuse.

"It was harmless." Mark interjected, "No touching. I swear."

"Promise." Meredith agreed.

"Good. Thats what I like to hear." Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah, and then I was going to take her to SoHo, but someone just _had_ to go home." Mark said with a sneer

"A bird pooped on me!" Meredith said in defence.

"Whatever." Mark went back to his newspaper. A comfortable silence fell over the three until Derek notice Meredith awkwardly trying to scratch her back.

"Mer, what are you doing?" he asked

"Ugh, it's this tag. It itches like hell!" she complained about her new Dartmouth shirt

"Here let me." Derek pulled the tag off of the shirt with a loud RIP, "Oops." He said with a laugh

"What do you mean 'oops'?"

"Well, the tag is out, but now theres kinda a hole where the tag used to be."

"That's okay. At least it's more comfortable." She smiled and leaned in to give him a thank you kiss.

**Okay... so I'm not even going to take about my lacking skills in updating but this chapter ****kinda**** resolved a few things and that whole part at the end with the tag, I just had to put it in there ever since I remembered that in the bomb episode when Derek was explaining their last kiss, he mentioned that her Dartmouth shirt had a hole at the back of the neck... so I just had to put that in there.**

**So yeah there was ****alot**** of Derek/Addison in this chapter because it needed to be there and also I'm totally not a ****Mer****Der**** believer anymore after the crappy season finale... ****buut**** all the ****Mer****Der**** shipper, don't worry because this ****fanfic**** will go on as planned... despite my liking of the pairings... ****p.s.**** who else thinks that Meredith and Alex would make a hot couple in season four?**


End file.
